Fresh produce requires particular attention in order to preserve its freshness as long as possible. Airflow and moisture are especially important. While a fruit or vegetable is whole prior to peeling, chopping, or the like, it is easily stored in a produce drawer of a refrigerator. After the produce has been peeled or cut it generally must be stored in a container. The typical container is sealed and does not provide the proper moisture and airflow needed to maintain the freshness of the produce.
Produce must also generally be washed in order to remove soil and pesticide residues. Often a person will eat only a small amount of produce at a time. It is inconvenient to wash a small amount every time one wants to eat fresh produce. However, one cannot simply wash produce and return it to the produce drawer of a refrigerator where it will get other produce wet and pick up soil and pesticide residue from other produce. Washed produce also cannot be placed in a sealed container where the water remaining in direct contact with the produce will not be allowed to evaporate and thereby promote mold and bacteria growth.
Although produce is healthy, the processing and storage requirements make it less convenient for snacking than much less healthy processed foods. It would therefore be an advancement in the art to provide a convenient system for storing washed or cut produce for ready access while still controlling moisture and air flow.